theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
January 10, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 12:43 Flower1470 HEY 12:43 Dragonian King hi i'm testing something :P 12:44 Flower1470 Peep guessed that 12:44 Dragonian King look File:ChatTeamDownsizeEdition.png 12:44 Flower1470 OH MY GOODNESS 12:45 Dragonian King i stumbled upon someone who made their own chat skin on the main wikia site thing so since i'm me, i decided why not make one with downsizers in it (downsizer) hang on File:Customchat.png this was the original (stickman) 12:48 Flower1470 thats cool 12:48 Dragonian King yeah i might keep using it idk :P if you or peep wanna use it you just have to copy the stuff on User:Dragonian King/wikia.css to your own one User:Dragonian King/wikia.css?diff=9125&oldid=9123 and this is the link to the team downsize version although idk why you'd wanna use that :P 12:49 Flower1470 thanks also Peep and I found an online duel monsters platform 12:50 Dragonian King ooo 12:50 Flower1470 im not sure if you'd be interested maybe just to watch us or someting 12:51 Dragonian King i might try it athough the only thing i know about duel monsters is you place cards and they do complicated stuff basically :P although* 12:52 Flower1470 http://www.duelingnetwork.com/ 12:53 Dragonian King cool it kinda reminds me of pokemon showdown in a way lol even though it looks nothing like it 12:53 Flower1470 It is similar 12:54 Dragonian King wow it has a wikipedia page lol 12:54 Flower1470 Peep said that if you want to sign up we can show you how dueling really works 12:54 Dragonian King that would be cool :3 i hope it's not TOO complicated though lol 12:56 Flower1470 there's a few basic rules but the rest is written on the card itself 12:57 Dragonian King thats good 1:03 Flower1470 So yeah, whenever you're up to it, now that you have a place to do it lol 1:04 Dragonian King yay i might sign up later today if i remember lol 1:04 Flower1470 okie I'm not going to be on later tonight I have a sleepover to go to 1:14 Dragonian King okay 1:23 Flower1470 have you been on TTK yet today? 1:24 Dragonian King no now i am i see my name :O YAY i finally got the drawing 1:26 Flower1470 :D new RCM up 1:44 Dragonian King ooo um lily did you make me an editor on your blog again? 2:00 Flower1470 did i? idk 2:02 Dragonian King i can see the drafts for some reason 2:03 Flower1470 then you probably are Yeah f you dont want it, you can remove it or gavem removie it ugh if* have me remove* 2:09 Dragonian King i dont care lol :P 2:11 Flower1470 okay :P 2:33 Dragonian King . 2:36 Flower1470 We just finished the latest Zexal abridged episode that was funny :P 2:39 Dragonian King lol did you see the last YGOTAS one btw 2:40 Flower1470 i cant remember the last one we watched yes, we did 2:45 Dragonian King ok 2:51 Flower1470 i need to take a shower brb 2:52 Dragonian King ok 3:28 Flower1470 back 3:34 Dragonian King wb 3:35 Flower1470 ty Category:Chat logs Category:January 2015